Fearlessly in Love
by StoryWriterOfAll-101
Summary: Short Drabble. One Shot. Edward vampire and Bella Human. Twilight sped up basically, with no volturi, covens, or werewolves. I suck at summaries, but I hope you click and read and review. No flame please, this is only my 3rd story ever. Read inside.


**Hey its summer again **

**Again I just came up with this one shot drabble while I was thinking about the next chapter for my other story Drivers Ed. This takes place in between you could say Twilight… but the guidelines and what happens in Twilight doesn't exist, its like my own version of four books but sped up into one… Based of Taylor Swifts song Fearless, Hope you enjoy, RR please **** and no flame! This is only my 3****rd**** story, and I just put this one up in 2 hours. **

**There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained****  
****There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car****  
****And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there****  
****In the middle of the parking lot.**

Edward had just taken me on my first date. It was amazing. It was raining, but when does it not in Forks. I was tempted to grab him and dance with him in the rain despite my usual clumsiness. I have talked to him these past few weeks at school and I am slowly falling for him. He dropped me off at home and before I got out I thanked him and touched his hand, pulling back quickly with a gasp. It was ice cold. I was not certain of Edward and that's what I thought about all night. ****

**We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know****  
****I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now****  
****But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair****  
****Absent-mindedly makin' me want you.**

We were driving in Edwards silver Volvo going on our second date. I don't know where we are going until he pulls off to a secluded road going towards a group of trails to hike. I had come up with a theory of what Edward was and I was destined to tell him today. He helps me out of the car wearing gloves. He seemed nervous though not showing it much, just the occasional hands through his tussled hair.

**And I don't know how it gets better than this****  
****You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless****  
****And I don't know why but with you I dance****  
****In a storm in my best dress, fearless**

We were walking out on a trail a little farther from his car. I hope I was wearing the right attire, sneakers and jeans with a button up. "We are going on a hike up to my favorite place on the mountain. I hope you don't mind." Edward said giving me a crooked smile that made me melts. We were a little ways in to the trail with not a word comfortable in silence until Edward asked me more about the theories I had about him. I told him the truth, "Honestly I have been thinking about it and with your pale white skin that's ice cold and your eyes changing color. I think you may be a... Vampire." He stopped immediately right before a bright clearing ahead of us. I looked at him with longing and he came to me a lightning speed shocking me. "Aren't you afraid of what I could do, what could happen?" I was still in awe staring him right in the eyes, "Not at all. I'm falling for you hard." He took a step back now his turn to be shocked and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly walking towards the bright area. He turned back around whispering "This is what I Am." and he walked into the sunlight shining bright. I followed him taking it in, "You're beautiful."

**So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road****  
****In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here****  
****In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me****  
****In this moment, now capture it, remember it.**

Edward and I were on the way back to my house after the day at the meadow. He had his hand on my thigh and kept stealing me loving glances making me blush faintly every time I caught him staring. I never wanted to leave this place here and now. I think now Edward finally accepted me because I knew his secret. Now I could open myself up to him a little more. He had driven around town before finally resolving into having to take me home before it got too late. We whispered our goodbyes our love for each other. But since he was a vampire he resisted kissing me and instead kissed my hand like a good gentleman making me turn red. With in the next couple weeks we made plans for me to finally meet his family. I was excited and scared that they may not like me.

**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this****  
****You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless****  
****And I don't know why but with you I'd dance****  
****In a storm in my best dress, fearless****  
**  
I am frantically picking through my clothes making sure I will look nice for the Cullen's. I had already taken a shower and gotten ready, but now all I needed were my clothes. I decided on my black skirt, Mary Janes, and blue shirt, knowing it was Edwards's favorite color on me. I glanced at the clock, only five more minutes until Edward came a 6, and he was always on time. I walked down to hear Edward knocking and answered the door. He was as stunning as ever in a black button down with the sleeves rolled up and his hair a perfect sexy mess as always. We drove to his house being a mansion off the country side on an almost deserted road. I felt that Edward could sense my nervousness and grasped my hand squeezing it gently in reassurance. I met Edwards's family, his mother Esme, father Carlisle that changed him, Rosalie dating Emmett, and Alice that saw the future dating Jasper that could control emotions, Edward himself could read minds, all but mine.

**Well, you stood there with me in the doorway****  
****My hands shake, I'm not usually this way****  
****But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave****  
****It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'****  
****It's fearless******

After the meeting of his family Edward took me home after taking me to eat lunch and playing footsie. I noticed Charlie wasn't home and probably wouldn't be until the next morning because he was working on a special case. I invited Edward inside to see the tour of the small Swan house, compared to his many rooms and floors in his house. I was leading him up to the closed door of my room, I bit my bottom lip and turned around to look at him, "Are you sure you want to see my room? I know it's probably not as luxurious as yours, and also I feel ashamed my house isn't as nice either. Plus I think-" Edward cut me off my grabbing my face and kissing me with his soft lips. At first I didn't know how to react, but before I could he pulled back with a shocked look on his face.

**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this****  
****You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless****  
****And I don't know why but with you I'd dance****  
****In a storm in my best dress, fearless**

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me. I am so sorry Bel-" This time it was my turn to shut him up with a kiss. He relaxed immediately and wrapped his arms around my waist while I delved mine into his hair. The next thing I know I was opening the door to my bedroom with the sunlight shining in and I watched it glimmer off of Edwards's skin vaguely in the midst of our passion. Edward pushed me up against the wall and we continued our endeavors while I wrapped my legs around his waist. Edward stopped suddenly while I took some much needed breathing, "Are you sure about this Bella? I'm not experienced..." He looked at me concerned. "Edward I have never been so sure of anything, and I trust you. Just never let go of me." He looked up at me kissing lightly this time and he was filled with reassurance. He barely hover my lips and whispered "Never."

**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this****  
****You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless****  
****And I don't know why but with you I'd dance****  
****In a storm in my best dress, fearless **

Later that night I woke up to the moonlight shining in my room lighting it up for now and noticed clothes strewn all over the room. I turned over to a wide awake Edward and remembered the events that played out earlier that day and smiled to my self then blushing red and looking down. Edward playfully grabbed my chin making me look at him and kissed my forehead. He then stroked my hair, "You know I was thinking while you were asleep and I was wondering..." He looked deep into my eyes with a serious face. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" I screamed and kissed him a thousand times before telling him yes. It was then that I realized I would be his now and forever, and we would be Fearless


End file.
